The One They Fear
by DivineDemon 99
Summary: Algarth Bladeson is young Nord whose is plagued with nightmares and visions of Skyrim, the land of his birth. When he travels to Skyrim, he and allies will carry the fate of Nirn in their hands. This is the tale of the Warrior, the Thief, The Pacifist, The Traitor, The Paladin, and the Dragonborn.
1. Leaving the Nest

The One They Fear

* * *

_The day shall arise when the dark dragon's lies will be silenced forever and then fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw._

* * *

Prelude: Leaving The Nest

* * *

Algarth woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. For the past six months, he had been having the same dream. He was standing in front of armies of men and elves wearing strange armor and wielding a strange sword. He and the army charged their enemies: hundred and thousands of Draugr clad in Ebony armor. But that wasn't the worst of it. Diving from the sky was a massive black dragon.

Suddenly Algarth's attention became fixed on the knock on his bedroom door. Two figures entered the room. One was an aged Dunmer male with a shaved bald head and a scar across his left eye. The second was a Breton woman with brown hair with streaks of gray. The Dunmer was wearing Imperial Armor and had two Ebony swords at his side. The Breton wore a simple green dress. These two were people Algarth knew very well. They were Neldam Brenos, Legate of the Imperial Legion, and Janand Orlin, a former member of the Synod and owner of a small store that specialized in potions and Restoration magic. But Algarth Bladeson knew them by a different title: mother and father.

"Happy Birthday," said Janand while giving Algarth a hug, "My little boy is growing up." Algarth saw tears coming down her face.

Neldam chuckled, "Please Janand, the boy's twenty-four. Its not like he's going off to war." Neldam walked up to his son and ruffled his red hair.

Algarth smiled, "So what are we going to do today?" Then a bucket of worms and a fishing lure was thrown on Algarth's lap. He looked up and saw a third figure: an Argonian. He was short, his head barely reaching Neldam's shoulders. He was green scaled like most Argonians, but had no visible horns. He was dressed in a brown tunic and green pants. He carried a fishing lure and a small knapsack.

"Today, you and I are going fishing my friend," said the Argonian with a grin, or what appeared to be a grin, "you won't regret it Al."

Algarth sighed, "Chalur, the last time we went fishing he nearly got killed."

Chalur shrugged, "In my defense, how was I suppose to know that splashing a member of the Thalmor is frowned upon. Now quit your whining and get dressed. I'll meet you down there." Soon Chalur, Neldam, and Janand left Algarth's room. He chuckled as he rose from his bed and got dressed.

Algarth was taller than most Nords, sometimes dwarfing most High Elves. He was fairly muscular, thanks to his father's constant sword training and work as a blacksmith, but possessed a much more slender build that was rarely seen in Nord men. Being raised by a Dark Elf and a Breton made him different from most Nords. Algarth preferred quick and deadly power of the sword over the strong, but clumsy axe. He enjoyed the mysteries and dedication of magic, an art shunned by the Skyrim natives. Algarth was born in Skyrim, but his parents were killed in a bandit raid, along with a small village. It was Neldam, an Imperial soldier who found Algarth and raised him as his own. He owed Neldam and Janand everything.

* * *

Algarth wore a green tunic and brown pants as he and Chalur cast their lures into Lake Rumare. The two of them sat patiently waiting for a bite.

Chalur then looked at Algarth, "I got a letter from Gaius the other day." This caught Algarth's attention. Gaius Maximus was their best friend. The three of them were a strange trio: a hornless Argonian, an Imperial who loved to fight, and a Nord who tried to keep the peace.

Algarth smiled, "So what has General Maximus been doing since he joined the Legion?"

Chalur let out a sigh, "He's been assigned to the 4th under General Tullius. He leaves for Skyrim immediately."

"General Tullius," Algarth let out a sigh, "So the Rebellion's getting serious if they sent him." Algarth then adjusted his seat and continued to wait.

Chalur looked at his Nord friend, "Al, what are you thinking?"

Algarth chuckled, "That when Gaius comes back, he'll act like he was the one who took Ulfric Stormcloak's head."

"That not what I meant," Chalur sounded uncharacteristically serious, "I mean, I know that there are a lot of Nords here going to Skyrim either fighting the Stormcloaks or joining them. I just want to know if you have some national pride or something, just let me know."

Algarth looked at the ground before answering, "I'm going to Skyrim. Don't worry I have no intention of fighting the Empire."

"Then why go?" Chalur looked confused, "I mean, aside from Morrowind, Skyrim is the most dangerous place in Tamriel. Its cold and everything is trying to kill you. Wolves are trying to kill you, giants are trying to kill you, Stormcloaks are trying to kill you, the women are trying to kill you. The last time I tried to make my moves on a Nord woman, she nearly cut my tail off." Algarth laughed as the lizardman slowly stroked his tail.

"I can't explain it," Algarth got up from the stump he had been sitting on, "I just want to see the place I was born. The place that all Nords, including Tiber Septim called home."

Chalur groaned, "Al, please don't talk about Tiber Septim. I get it, 'He was the greatest hero of all mankind. He united all of Tamriel. And his deeds were so great that he became the Ninth Divine.' Seriously, I hear enough talk about Tiber Septim when the Nords go to the taverns."

Algarth sat back down and let out a huff. Chalur looked at his friend and let out a sigh, "Alright, if you want to got to that frozen wasteland, I guess I'll tag along."

"I never asked you to come along," said Algarth questioning his friend, "besides, you hate the cold."

Chalur patted Algarth on the back, "Al, when are you going to realize that I'll follow you to Oblivion and back. Plus who knows what treasures are hiding in those ancient tombs."

* * *

Algarth began packing what he planned on bringing to Skyrim. The conversation over dinner went better than he expected. Though his mother forbade him from setting foot in Skyrim, his father was able to convince her to let him go. That he was a grown man and could make his own choices.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door and it was Neldam who entered the room, carrying an object about four feet in length wrapped in fur.

Algarth turned around and smiled, "What's that?"

"Let's say that I've been waiting to give this to you when the time was right." Neldam unwrapped it and revealed a sword unlike anything Algarth had ever seen. It resembled the Akaviri longsword that he read about, but it was too long to be considered a longsword, but too short to be considered a greatsword. Though the fuller and hilt was made from Ebony, the actually blade itself appeared to be made from some kind of bone.

"Where did you get this?!" Algarth then grasped hold of the blade, testing out the best way to use it. From what he gathered, it could be wielded with one hand just as well with both.

Neldam chuckled, "I found it along with you. I spent years trying to find out what material was used to make this sword, but whatever it is, its stronger than Ebony."

Neldam sat down next to his son, "Your mother is worried. Saying that you're going to join the Stormcloaks and we'll never see you again. But I know the real reason?"

Algarth said, "You do?" This shocked Algarth because not even he knew why he wanted to go to Skyrim.

Neldam smiled, "I was about your age when the Red Mountain erupted. I left Morrowind with only the clothes on my back and a rusty dagger. But I refuse to return to Morrowind."

Algarth said, "Why not?"

"Because it was not the home I remember," Neldam almost appeared to cry, "I still remember the destruction of Morrowind. The screams of women and children as they burned alive. But you have a chance to return to the land of your birth. Just be careful."

Algarth smirked, "Father I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Neldam ruffled his son's hair, "I know, just a gut feeling."

* * *

There is the prologue for my Skyrim fanfic. This is going to be treated a little different because I'm going to try to make it less like the game and more of a fantasy novel. There will be some changes to the main questline, the nature of the Dragonborn and the dragons in general. Also, story is going to focus on the Dragonborn and his companions. It will be a party of six, three I have already know will be in the story. So I am asking suggestions on a character you want to see in the story. No characters from the actual game. Just make a list of the race, weapon of choice, and role in battle.

Also here is a quick descriptions of the first two members on our team:

Algarth Bladeson: The Nord Dragonborn of this story. I based his appearance off Rand al'Thor from the Wheel of Time(my favorite book series of all time). His primary weapon is what I would like to call an Ancient Blade Sword. It is essentially one part katana, one part dragonbone sword, and once part bastard sword. It can be used both as a one-handed and two-handed weapon. If this weapon existed in the actual game, as a one handed weapon, it deals about the same damage as Miraak's Sword, but as a two-handed weapon, it deals the same damage as a Daedric Greadsword. But it maintains the same speed.

Chalur: An Argonian thief who serves both as the Dragonborn's best friend and comic relief. Hopefully. Chalur has the basic Argonian design except he has no horns. He owes Algarth his life after events that happened in the past. He mainly uses a bow and two daggers.

The next chapter will be coming soon. Please review and comment.


	2. Helgen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series or Skyrim. But the OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter 1: Helgen

* * *

Algarth's vision was blurry for a moment. He realized that he was in bounds. As his vision returned, he saw a Nord about his age across from him, Chalur next to him, and two older Nords, one dressed in rags, the other dressed in fine furs and gagged.

"Hey you," said the Nord across from him, "You're finally awake. You and the lizard were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

Chalur scoffed, "Well if it wasn't for you Stormcloaks, the two of us would be enjoying some nice ale and fine women. If Ulfric Stormcloak was here I would give him a piece of my mind."

The Stormcloak chuckled, "Mind your tongue Argonian, the man sitting next to you is Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim." Chalur looked next to him and reveal the Nord in finer clothes.

Chalur began to sweat and said, "So your Ulfric?! I must say that this is a lovely fur coat. Is that actually Saber Cat?" Algarth then proceeded to step on Chalur's foot, shutting him up.

The Stormcloak smiled, "Name's Ralof. You are?"

"Algarth Bladeson," Algarth smiled, "the idiot next to me is Chalur. We just came from Cyrodiil." Suddenly Algarth heard some kind of roar. At the same time, it felt as if his ears were ringing. He turned his head and saw that a town was coming in view.

When they stopped at the gate, an older Imperial was standing on top of the gate. The coachman looked up and said, "General Tullius, the headsman is waiting."

"Good. Let's get this over with," And the General walked away. While the horse-thief was praying to the Divines for salvation and Ralof was talking about if a person in this town still made a special kind of mead, Algarth continued to hear the strange ringing in his ears.

_"Where are you?"_ Algarth heard the that voice in unison with the ringing. He looked around, everyone else on the cart was preoccupied with their own problems. Then suddenly the cart stopped.

"Sovngarde awaits," said Ralof has he walked out of the cart. Algarth looked at Chalur who smiled, well smiled for an Argonian.

"I always knew this would be how I died," chuckled Chalur, "I just wished it would somewhere a little warmer. Like High Rock or Hammerfell."

Algarth glared, "And I always knew you would be the cause of my death." The two then walked in line where an Imperial wearing heavy armor and a Nord wearing Imperial light armor were listing off the names of the prisoners.

But the ringing in Algarth's ears was drowning out the sound of the Nord. He looked around and saw that no one was noticing the roars. _Could I be losing my mind? _

"You there, step forward!" yelled the young Nord at Algarth. He walked forward until he was in front of the Nord and Imperial. The Nord starred at Algarth and said, "Who are you?"

"Algarth Bladeson," he said glaring at the two of them, "Listen. This is a mistake. Me and my friend have the proper forms. My father is Legate Neldam Brenos. We are not Stormcloaks. We just camped out in the wrong spot."

The Nord looked at his parchment, "Captain, why don't we let him go? He and the Argonian are not on the list."

The Imperial Captain glared, "I don't care if they are or not Hadvar. Put them on the list."

Hadvar looked at Algarth and Chalur and said, "I'm sorry. Argonian, we'll send your remain to Black Marsh. And kinsman, at least you're home." Algarth saw that Hadvar was visibly angered by his Captain's orders.

By the time they had reached the headsman, one Stormcloak soldier was already executed. Then the Captain demanded Algarth be next. But as Algarth was about to step forward, he heard someone say stop.

Running towards them was a young Imperial about Algarth's age wearing heavy Imperial armor. He was of average height for an Imperial, but was much more muscular than most. His olive-oil skin was slightly tanned from being outside for weeks. His brown hair was long and wrapped in a ponytail and his beard was finely groomed. This was Gaius Maximus, Algarth's oldest friend.

"Auxiliary what is the meaning of this?!" yelled General Tullius with sword in hand.

"General," Gaius started, "This man is innocent and so is the Argonian. I can assure you that they are not Stormcloaks."

Chalur sighed, "Gaius, you know that you are not the best person to try to convince the General."

General Tullius looked at both of them, "Auxiliary, do you know these two?"

Gaius took a deep breath, "Yes. They're friends from Cryodiil. I know them. They would never turn their backs on the Empire. So I beg you please."

"Auxiliary.." then the General was stopped by a earth-shattering roar. The ringing in Algarth's ears suddenly stopped. Then descending from the sky was something thought only to be a legend. A creature black as night and eyes burning red. Its scales resembled black diamonds. It perched on top of one of the keeps. And looked down at Algarth. It was a dragon.

The dragon glared at Algarth and said, "Dovahkiin." Then it let out another roar that knocked everyone off their feet. Algarth's vision then became blurred. Soldiers panicked as the dragon somehow made balls of fire to rain down from the heavens. Imperials, Stormcloaks, and civilians were trying to escape. Suddenly Algarth felt as if he was being grabbed by someone. As his vision cleared, he saw that Gaius and Chalur grabbed him and were leading him to one of the keeps.

* * *

Gaius locked the door behind him, "By the Eight what was that?!"

Chalur chuckled, "I thought you didn't believe in the Divines Gaius?"

"Well having a dragon show up and begin killing people kind of scares faith into you!" Gaius began pacing back and forth. He then walked to Algarth, "Are you alright Al?"

Algarth shrugged, "I'm alive. Do you know where our stuff is? I kind of want it back."

Gaius nodded, "It should be in the storage room. I'll be back. Don't touch anything."

Algarth sank back into his chair. It was a dragon. Not only that. But it was the same dragon that appeared in his dream. Then suddenly there was a loud smash at the door. The door flung open as both Ralof and Hadvar were at each others throats. Ralof flung his axes at Hadvar, who blocked with his shield.

"Ralof you damn traitor!" yelled Hadvar as he immediately lunged forward with his sword aimed for Ralof's chest. Ralof was able to dodge the attack counter with a slash with one of his axes.

"Anyone who turns their backs on Skyrim is a traitor!" yelled Ralof, whose axes were stuck into Hadvar's shield.

"Knock it off!" The two Nords turned around to see Algarth looking at both of them, "This is neither the time or the place to be having doing this. Right now, we need to worry about getting out of here before that lizard comes back." The two men looked at each other and finally sheathed their weapons.

Ralof glared, "I would've won too." Then Gaius came back with Algarth and Chalur's stuff as well as some Imperial light armor.

"So..." said Chalur while sheathing two daggers to his belt, "how are we suppose to get out of here?"

"There's a tunnel underneath here that leads to a small cave," said Gaius while grabbing two steel axes, "it should lead us out of the city. But where do we go from there?"

"RIVERWOOD!" said both Hadvar and Ralof in unison. Algarth looked at the two of them. Hadvar then said, "The both of us have family there. Plus its the closest village from here."

"Alright then," Algarth then strapped his sword to his back, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Ok that was the first chapter. We are now introduced to our third main character

Gaius Maximus: A young Imperial who has been friends with Algarth and Chalur for many years. He is a pure melee fighter, using heavy armor and dual-wielding axes. Also he is one of the most common character types in fantasy. The character who refuses to believe in the supernatural and the myths of old, even when he is staring them in the face. But we'll get to that in later chapters.

Also, I would like people to review or comment on this story. I actually plan on being a writer so any type of criticism would be good. What stuff should I improve on? What stuff seems unnecessary? Stuff like that. Thank you for reading.


End file.
